


The Chief and His Deputy

by bitchinsinclair



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, A little, Clothed Sex, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Face-Riding, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Exchange, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Title Kink, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, a bit of, a hint of, a little bit of some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchinsinclair/pseuds/bitchinsinclair
Summary: it's halloween night and there may be a few more treats than there are tricksorcostume/roleplay of you being a cop and having the upper hand over the chief of hawkins for once





	The Chief and His Deputy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween? 🖤

Halloween was your favorite holiday ever. 

You loved having an excuse to overdose on candy and dress up in costumes, whether they were cheesy and funny or scary-or just _ toeing _ the line of being sexy. 

And this year, you had the most _ perfect _idea. 

Jim insisted on being himself for Halloween, the grumpy Chief of Hawkins-out of uniform-handing candy to kids with a frown. 

This year, unbeknownst to him, you’d decided to join him in an impromptu couples costume. You tried to beg and pout for him to wear his uniform but he was adamantly against it-_my uniform is not a costume, doll_. 

Switching back to the present, you eyed your reflection in the brand new full length mirror in your bedroom. 

Most of your costume was thrifted; the blue short-sleeve button up, the hat-the aviator shades you happened to own-along with the black skater skirt that stopped mid thigh, and the thigh high stockings that accentuated the lingerie that you wore underneath. 

You were the picture of playful _ sin_. 

Suggestive while still being family friendly enough to hand out candy to trick-or-treaters, but sexy enough to catch a certain Chief’s eye and spark insatiable lust in his loins and veins.

The first doorbell ring of the night sounded as you were still admiring your reflection in the mirror, taking a few polaroids and cursing to yourself when you hear the rumbling of Hopper’s _ Happy Halloween _ to the kids squealing ‘trick or treat’ with smiling faces and hands holding out pumpkin pails.

You shook the polaroids a few times before setting them down on the nightstand, ready to make your-_almost_-perfectly timed debut right when you hear his footsteps retreat back to his recliner.

Sure, maybe you didn’t need to wear heels in the house, but the shiny patented platforms added allure to the uniform and a few inches to your height-but still nowhere near matching Jim’s tall frame.

The doorbell rang again as you were stepping into the living room and Hopper had gotten up to go to the door again, but then he was turning around, the small thuds of your steps alerting him of your presence and stopping him dead in his tracks.

“God..._damn_.” 

You can’t help but giggle, pussy throbbing a little at the way his eyes darken and hungrily roam over your body. When you make a move to walk towards the door, he grabs you by the waist and pulls your body up against his.

Your arms are trapped between your bodies with your hands pressed against his chest, wrists weakening with the intention to push him away as he kisses you fiercely, mustache and stubble tickling your face. 

The doorbell sounding again has you reluctantly pulling away and trying to release yourself from his grasp to get to the trick-or-treaters impatiently waiting. “Hop... I have to get to the door.”

But he was unrelenting, kissing your neck and baring his teeth against the sensitive skin, “Fuck them kids.”

Wetness gathered between your thighs the more he groped you, hands touching your stocking-covered thighs and gripping them. “Hands _ off _the deputy.”

“Deputy? Sweetheart, I’m the _ Chief_.”

You wanted to say, ’_Oh you are? It’s hard to tell when you’re out of uniform_.‘ but instead settle for, “Well, tonight the Chief has to answer to the deputy, and right now, the deputy says _ hands_, _ off_.”

Hopper’s smirk of amusement had you bristling, “I _ am _ in charge tonight and I’m _ serious _ so quit laughing, or it won’t fare too well for you.” 

That made Hopper’s smile wider and his hands were quick as they slipped up and under your skirt, traced along your thigh highs and to your ass cheeks. The tips of his fingers slid underneath the hem of your underwear as he gave your cheeks a quick squeeze before you could smack his hands away. 

“Ah-ah, no more touching.”

And you slinked out of his arms to grab the bowl of candy by the door and happily greet the trio of 10 year olds, plopping a generous amount of mini-sized candy bars into their pails. “Happy Halloween!”

Hopper was obedient and didn’t touch you, with his hands at least. His eyes refused to leave you, arms crossed against his chest as you didn’t make things any easier for him.

You took almost every movement to the extreme, giving a little more sway to your hips than usual as you walked across the room, bending over to scratch your leg or pick something up that you _ accidentally _dropped.

You were having fun though, you hardly ever got the chance to call the shots, so whenever you did, it was your aim to do your best and push Jim until he _snaps_ and pounds and grabs and pulls you how _he _wants to.

It was absolutely your favorite thing when you were in charge. Second, of course, to being on top of him, stroking his chest and tummy and riding his cock into oblivion, in awe of the fact that this big and burly man-_your _ big and burly man-was underneath you and allowing you to take hold of the reins. In awe of the fact that _ you _ were making _ him _moan, and his cock swell and then spill his seed deep into your cunt.

Four doorbells later and you couldn’t take it anymore.

Feeling Hopper’s dark and lust-filled eyes follow your every move as you maneuvered around the room had your pussy soaking your panties, and you were certain that it’d only take you spreading your legs just a little wider whenever you walked passed him for him to smell you. That’s if he couldn’t _ already _ smell you. 

So when you open the door and set a chair out with the freshly-filled bowl of candy sitting on top of it, it catches his attention, his brow raising as he opens his mouth, ready to question you. But his question dies on his tongue, and his mouth runs dry when you start unraveling the tie around your neck after closing the door.

You maintain a little distance as you walk closer to him, a smirk filling out on your lips at the look on his face when you slowly start unbuttoning the shirt, slipping it off of your arms and throwing it at his feet. 

His eyes widen almost comically when he sees the sheer bra you were wearing underneath the shirt, and when you cock your hip to the side and start walking to the bedroom with an _ I need to have a talk with you Chief, meet me in my office_, he gets up from his seat quickly and all but chases after you. 

When you’re in the bedroom, he walks up to you, licking his lips as he takes a good look at you up close. “Does the Chief have permission to touch the deputy?”

You pretend to think about it, tapping your lip before agreeing, and immediately you’re grabbed and lifted up in his arms, his lips meeting yours furiously. 

His hands are gripping your ass again and you have to pull away before he gets you to back down and submit to him. Jumping down from his waist, your feet return to the floor, lips buzzing from his attack. 

“On the bed,” you order, eyes narrowing when he grins a little but complies and does as you say, sitting down on the bed and laying back when you say so. Reaching underneath your skirt you grab the top of your panties and pull them down your thighs, dropping them to your ankles before stepping out of them.

The heels you’ve decidedly kept on click against the floor as you walk over to him and ascend onto the bed. There’s a knowing glint in Jim’s eye as you kneel next to his head but you ignore it as you straddle his face, lifting your skirt and holding it so you can still see him. 

“_Jesus_.” 

The indirect compliment makes you smile in appreciation but your need is overpowering it all, your dripping cunt so fucking close to Hopper’s mouth and tongue, aching to be touched.

“Get to work, Chief.” 

He responds by doing exactly as you said, licking a stripe up your folds and groaning as your juices coat his tongue, fueling his hunger. It makes him crane his head up further to suck your cunt into his mouth, tongue teasing and then swirling and then downright devouring your juicy pussy. 

He groans with appreciation when you start grinding your pussy against his tongue in your own excitement. You moan softly above him as you bite your tongue, doing your best to hold back any whines or whimpers that your domineering submissive side wants to let go of. 

Your hips are still rolling needily against Jim’s face as you look over your shoulder, eyes falling on the huge bulge in his jeans. Your mouth waters in anticipation to suck his cock and you really _ can’t _ wait, can’t _ not _ taste it and feel the weight of it in your mouth and on your tongue. 

In the middle of drooling over his cock an orgasm catches you by surprise, causing you to nearly scream as your thighs tremble uncontrollably, a scorching fire burning between your hips as Hopper laps and sucks up every single drop of cum from your cunt. 

Your legs are weak but you don't let it deter you, and try to move anyway, lifting your leg from the side of Hopper back over so that you’re kneeling beside him. He moves to sit up but you stop him with a hand to his chest as you wiggle around until you’re facing the end of the bed and resume your earlier position-only flipped around, with your ass facing Hopper and your face eye level with his, no doubt, aching cock. 

His hips jerk involuntarily when you trace a finger along the hard line in his jeans before nearly ripping the button off as you undo them, pulling his cock out of his boxers and stroking his long and thick shaft, sucking the pink head of him into your warm and salivating mouth and tonguing the slit that’s beading with pre-cum. 

The taste of his cock has you moaning, wiggling your hips and your ass in Jim’s face as you take more of it into your mouth, tongue swirling and licking what you can reach with your hand holding the base of him. 

Your lips are spit-slick and buzzing deliciously when you pull off of him, the head of his cock popping out of your mouth. 

Wiggling your ass some more, you spread your knees to allow your cunt to get closer to his mouth as you speak up, “Make me come again and then I’ll fuck you.” 

His tongue returned to your clit and your mouth returned to his dick, deepthroating half of him before squealing and pulling off when you feel him suck your clit sharply. 

“_Fingers_, Chief.” 

He complies instantly, your hips jumping when his fingers touch your slit, tracing over your folds, circling over your clit and doing it again when you shiver. 

Meanwhile, you go back to licking his cock, your tongue leaving a shiny trail of saliva from the base to the tip before sucking the head into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it before sucking again and hearing Jim groan. 

Part of you was only slightly disappointed that you couldn’t feel him making noises as opposed to hearing them but you got over it, switching back to paying attention to his cock currently filling up your mouth.

You grunted as he suddenly pushed two fingers into your sopping hole, surprised to find that there was little to no resistance as they slid right in. You moan and roll your hips needily when he starts thrusting them, the long and thick appendages sliding in and out of you with ease. 

Once he starts stimulating your sweet spot, you can barely focus on his cock, warming it more than you were actually sucking it. 

His fingers are twisting and pounding in and out of your cunt as you drool over his cock, taking a deep breath before swallowing him again and pulling off completely when you feel him swell in your mouth, firmly gripping your hand at the base before he can come. 

He retaliates by adding a third finger and pounding them into you harder, the walls of your cunt stretching forcefully. Your orgasm builds stronger this time, your legs shaking and crying out when he curls his fingers into your sweet spot, tickling it and bringing another finger to rub your clit. 

It feels so intense that you try to raise your hips up and away from his mouth but his elbows have your legs pinned down, leaving you helpless as you come hard, only able to lick and suck his cock one more time before you momentarily break character while crying out again. “_Daddy_!” 

His tongue licks around his fingers fucking you through your orgasm, tasting you again as your juices rush and slosh around his fingers. He eases up off your clit, allowing you a little bit of relief. “Fuck, fuck, _ fuck_.”

He lets you pull off a minute later once he’s done, and you’ve lost most of the strength in your legs but you still maneuver down his body until you’re hovered over his cock. You let your pussy slide over it in a teasing grind, his cock hard and pulsing underneath you, almost ready to blow once he gets inside your velvety heat.

His cock is slick with your juices once you pull off to turn back around, facing him and re-straddling his hips-not without missing his small growl. In your haste to feel him inside of you, you yank his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs, grabbing his cock in your hand and stroking him. No time was wasted as you aligned your hole with his cock, the head slipping past your lips and inside of your cunt.

You moan together in unison when he bottoms out inside of you as you roll your hips, your pelvis’ meeting together.

Even with your legs being weak, you still ride him for all you’re worth, clenching around his cock as you lift and drop your hips, wet sounds along with moans and gasps filling the room as you try to bounce on his cock. 

One look at Jim and your entire body shivers above him, and with a final drop of your hips your pelvis is flush against his as the head stimulates your sweet spot, eyes fluttering closed as you roll and grind your hips. Your cunt pulsating when your fingers find your engorged and sensitive clit, rubbing it and twisting your hips until you come again.

Your chest is heaving and you haven’t even started to come down from the mini orgasm you’d had when Jim sat up, taking hold of you and flipping you over. Your hat fell off and the rate of your pulse quickened, pussy tingling around his cock. 

Jim breathed just as heavily as you did, eyebrows furrowed from his delayed gratification. Grabbing your breasts, he pulls the fabric of your bra down and uncovers your nipple, recovering it with his mouth as he licks and then sucks it. 

_ God._

He gives your other nipple the same treatment as his hands trail down to your skirt, pushing it up so it rested on your waist, baring your lower half-with his cock buried in your still quivering pussy. 

And you’ve immediately given into him, back arching into him as you start begging, “Fuck me, Chief, _ please _fuck me.” 

Your hands roam his shoulders, suddenly wishing they were bare so that you could feel his warm skin and let your nails dig into his back. 

Jim spends no time in pulling out and thrusting back in sharply, his hands taking hold of your legs as he pushes them up, bending them at the knee and effectively moving them out of his way so he could fuck you into oblivion. 

His thrusts were furious and he showed no mercy as he fucked all the noises you wanted to make out of you, your skin slapping together as you whined and moaned and sobbed with pleasure.

Despite having come three times already, you felt a reluctant fourth starting up as a painful trail of fire began spreading from your cunt. 

“_O-Oh my god_.” 

Hopper’s thrusts grew sloppy as he grew closer, his teeth gritting together as he let go of your legs and took hold of your hips, pulling you to meet his cock. You cursed and whined and shook with each punishing thrust of his hips, the backs of your thighs becoming sore with each slap of your skin meeting. 

All you could do was hang on for the ride, your pussy clamping down on his swelling cock, another choked sob falling from you when Jim’s rough and calloused thumb comes down to rub your oversensitive clit.

Your head shook from side-to-side, the trail of fire now _ blazing _as your body forces out another orgasm. “Come on... one more, give me one more.” 

Where he grew sloppy he picked his rhythm back up, strands of hair falling and hanging in front of his forehead as he chased his orgasm and fucked you through your own.

Your eyes are screwed shut as you mewl, still coming as Jim growls _ good girl_. The pulsing and clenching of your cunt around his cock has him coming with a few more thrusts, and with one more snap of his hips he freezes, holding your hips flush against his as spills his load deep inside you. 

He all but drops after he’s finished, softening slowly inside of you as he catches his breath and lets his heart rate slow back down to normal.

Your limbs feel like they’re weighed down, and it takes a lot out of you to move just an inch but the feeling of Jim’s weight on top of you is soothing-for now-as it grounds you while your head stops spinning and your heart stops racing.

Eventually, he rolls off of you, taking you with him to rest on top of his chest, your legs falling to his sides. Besides the soft sounds of your evened out breathing, it’s quiet-until the doorbell rings. 

“Was tha’ the doorbell?” 

Jim groans, his palm rubbing the small of your back, “... I think we may have run out of candy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, i was trying SOOOOOO hard to post this last night but it didn't work out, which is okay i guess. but i decided to still post it, figuring you guys would still appreciate it <3 
> 
> buuuuuut i hope you enjoyed!! only 365(4?) days until the next halloween! 
> 
> love y'all 🖤
> 
> p.s. just wanting to gather a consensus,,,, how do y'all feel about butt stuff??? yes? no? would you cancel me if i wrote some?? would you read it if i write it?? just wondering :) ok bye


End file.
